


Not even a little bit

by WarwomanWay



Series: The Hacker and The Soldier [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I take it that's a no on being disgusted?" He asked raising his eyebrow. </p><p>She gives a light laugh and continues kissing his shoulder blades. "Not even a little bit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not even a little bit

"You want me to what?" Skye asks tilting her head sideways.

"Its not like I'm asking you to commit murder." Bucky deadpans rolling his eyes at her sudden hesitation. 

"No, I know that, but are you sure you want me to do it?" 

"There is no one else Skye." He reminds her gently. 

Skye sighed in resignation. "Fine go get a towel so we don't get hair all over the place."

 

She has barely even started when she notices the scars on his scalp, and he flinches under her scrutiny. 

"Skye?" If his voice comes out choked neither one of them say a word about it. 

"This is what they did to you?" Her hands are shaking and she is swallowing hard. 

Bucky just gives her a curt nod. His mouth is dry and his tongue feels like wood that he just can't form words. He waits for her to get disgusted and leave him. It would be for the best. 

 

"It's not fair." She tells him long after he thought the subject has been dropped. Her chest is pressed against is back legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers absently stroking his now shorter hair,probably admiring her handy work. "What they did to you, its not fair." 

Soft feather light kisses were pressed to his scar covered back and for the first time since he can remember Bucky trembles at the contact not feeling as self conscious as he thinks he should. 

"Skye?" He says in question for the second time in the day.

"Its ok. I promise." She whispers out, more kisses running down his back.

"Your not disgusted?" 

She freezes her hands running up his chest. "Why would I be?" 

"Because I am a monster?" His voice catches in his throat. 

Behind him she is shaking her head. "No, your not, Bucky. You are just a man who is been through so much."

"So I take it that's a no on being disgusted?" He asked raising his eyebrow. 

She gives a light laugh and continues kissing his shoulder blades. "Not even a little bit." 


End file.
